


Oh My Fetish

by rareformofwolfsbane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareformofwolfsbane/pseuds/rareformofwolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one thing to discuss his ‘pantiewearingfetish’ that happened to be pink at the time with his future self, then recently Cas who happened to walk into his dreams one time and also made him relive it, but it was another to even hint of going there in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Fetish

“Cas, what are you doing?”

Castiel startled, head snapping up and to the right, fingers tightening briefly on the light pink sunglasses in his hands. He blinked, bringing his eyes back to the accessory and frowned, twisting them from left to right. He looked back at Dean who had an eyebrow raised, wrist swinging slightly with a basket almost full with food for the ‘ _Batcave_ ’, and an air of exaggeration.

“I would like a pair of,” he flicked his eyes to the advertisement and back. “Sunglasses. Please.”

Dean’s eyes flicked down to the glasses, the other eyebrow joining the first. “Cas, they’re pink.”

Castiel’s frown deepened a moment, his forefinger tracing the edge of the rim, before his mouth pulled to the side with a smirk.

“There is nothing wrong with pink, if you recall last night, Dean.” The sharpening of his gaze made Dean swallow hard, those darkening blue eyes trailing down to his crotch and Dean refused to blush. It was one thing to discuss his ‘ _pantiewearingfetish_ ’ that happened to be pink at the time with his future self then recently Cas who happened to walk into his dreams one time and also made him relive it, but it was another to even hint of going there in public. _No_ , no it wasn’t happening, damn it. Dean refused to blush!

He coughed into his hand, tightening the grip he had on the basket and stormed over to Cas, plucking the glasses from his hands and shoving it back into the slot it belongs and pointed to Cas with a firm. “No.” God, he could never look at anything pink the same again. Dean brushed passed the angel to finish getting whatever they needed, completely ignoring the widening of the smirk, and how dark and wide Castiel’s eyes had gotten. _Ignoring_.

Castiel watched him go with narrowed eyes, watched as the hunter piled three apple pies into the basket and turned back to browse through the variety of sunglasses. He was sorely tempted to purchase the pink ones, if only to tease Dean about it, but another caught his eye and his head swivelled towards them. They were perfect. He reached forward, finger tracing the rims before gently retrieving them from their resting place and twisted them around to look at them from all angles. Aviator sunglasses. When Dean had introduced him to Top Gun on one of the rare, quiet days, Cas had wanted a pair from the get go, even if Dean had said they look douchey. But Cas knew better. This was another one of Dean’s unacknowledged fetishes; the indications of the darkening eyes, absentmindly licking of the lips and that awkward little squirm he does when he finds something particularly pleasing.

Nodding, Cas flipped the tag out of the way and put them on, leaning forward to look in the small mirror provided and tilted his head side to side, up and down. He smiled.

“You done?” Castiel pivoted and Dean froze, eyes flitting over his face, from the glasses to his mouth. And there it was, the eyes, the licking, the squirming; basket shifting ever so slightly to shield his front.

“I’d say so, yes. Are these acceptable?” Dean narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, looking around before a fist curled around his tie and pulled. Cas lifted his head that little bit as chapped lips pressed hard against his and before Dean could move away, his hands snapped up to hold him firmly in place, fingers pressing lightly into the nape of his neck, tongue swiping across the seam of his lips. Dean opened up with a low moan, and Cas delved in eagerly, mapping every crevice of his mouth, tasting the lingering taste of stale coffee and the unique taste of _Dean_. His thumbs brushed along Dean’s cheek bones and Cas tilted his head, nose nudging against Dean’s as the angle changed, tongues tangling hot and wet.

With a great deal of effort, Dean pulled back, cheeks flushed, slack-jawed and breathless, and tightened the grip he had on the basket because he was so close to dropping it as well as his pants, because _fuck_. Cas, glasses, Cas, _publicplace_.

Dean cleared his throat, releasing the tie and taking a step back, discreetly looking around and found a worker staring, hand held midair, eyebrows raised and a bit of a gaping mouth; and Dean coughed again, sucking his lips between his teeth. He brushed passed Castiel, snagging his tie along the way and the angel obediently followed, smug. From between pursed lips, Dean leaned towards Castiel.

“The thing’s you’re gonna do to me..”

_Oh_ yes.

* * *

_finish._

 


End file.
